The Sweet Bloody Urges
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: What happens when Fantasy becomes reality? Well Casey has just been turned into a VAMPIRE. She lives with hardship with Derek at her side but tries to consider denial of her new life, but she can't. She can't deny the sweet scent of Derek's blood. Dasey
1. Scared

_**That moment that significant moment made me into what I am today. Even though people call me a monster, a non-human I don't care. The monster, I don't why it happened, all I know is that it changed my life forever. I, Casey McDonald, tell you my story…**_

I walked aimlessly down the stairs on Halloween night. I spotted my step-brother, Derek Venturi. I was shocked to see him here in the house just watching movies. Usually he would be at some party on this day of event, but why was he here? Even after a year and a half, his motives were still unclear to me. I walked slowly toward him, but he read my presence before I could startle him.

"Case, why don't you take that Halloween mask off, you've been wearing it for much too long," Derek stated simply.

I rolled my eyes at his remark at took a seat on the couch; I looked at the TV screen. He was watching some vampire horror. I couldn't understand why he liked these types of movies. Just two months ago he had frightened me half to death making me believe that I had killed him. I started to retreat to my own room so I couldn't watch or hear the terrible noises of the TV. I stopped suddenly as I heard a voice. I could hear his voice from behind me. "C'mon Casey are you too scared to watch this."

I turned to see his smug grim face. I knew I wouldn't be able to win this battle so I changed the subject. "Where are Lizzie and Edwin?"

"There out at their school dance and stop trying to change the subject. Just admit you're too scared to watch this movie," Derek said.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I could not lose anything to Derek so I blankly sat down on the couch facing the TV. I could see Derek's face turn into a grin from the corner of my eye. For some reason he always got what he wanted. I watched him restart the movie and I waited for the screams and nightmares to begin.

The movie was over and it felt like ages for it to do so. I removed my head from the blanket I had been holding. I opened my eyes to see Derek right in front of me. I gave out a small, sharp yell. I could hear his arrogant laughter making me open my eyes. I felt like hitting him, but I had to be the bigger-person.

"So Casey, what did you think?"

"Derek, shut up, I'm going to bed." I could see the same old smirk go to his face.

I got up from the couch and ran back into my bedroom. I began getting ready to change when I looked at the clock. It was already midnight. I flicked the switch to turn my light on, but it wouldn't. I tried it again, nothing. I figured it was Derek and continued changing in the dark. I heard the ruffling noise at my window. I yelled, but no one was there. I heard the ruffling noise again this time at my door.

"Derek, if that's you I am going to beat you to death!" No one answered. I felt the cold sensation in my body that I could not recall.

There it was it happened so fast. I felt myself being pressed up against the wall. Both my wrists were held onto tightly and my ankles were pressed upon two feet. I could hear the slow rhythmic breath against my neck. It was woman, I could tell. She let go of my wrist to stroke my neck with her long sharp nails.

At this moment I regret so much. I could have fought back at this moment, pushed her off, and saved my life from misery. I believe what held me back was the temptation of what would become of me. My heart began to speed up at just the thought. The truth began to reveal itself. Eyes began to open and form. Some people would have described the color as red. I beg to differ. It was the true color of blood, the hunger for blood. I will never forget those eyes they were so cold, but yet so enchanting that I was drawn to them.

I felt breath against my neck for one last time before just before that unbearable pain. Teeth more like knifes began to sink in to my very neck. I could feel every sensation tingling and body growing weak with every gulp of whatever took of me. For some reason my body wanted more of this pain.

I did not yell, until the teeth dislodged away from me. I screamed at the top of my lungs everything soon became bright. I saw her, she was a woman. Her mouth was dripping with blood staining the carpet. I fell to the floor and I tried to pick myself up, but I couldn't. I felt blood escaping me dripping further along my body and the carpet. I regret this moment even more than the last.

I whispered, "H-Help me."

She looked at me but her gaze was transfixed on the blood…she wanted more. I tried to back away but she started licking my neck. She stopped and her red eyes looked into me. She began biting her wrist releasing blood. I could hear her talk to me. Her voice was just as enchanting as her eyes. "You're the only one that's not strong enough to fight back, I will let you live, but I will come back for more."

She pressed her wrist against my lips and I felt the blood trickled down my throat. The taste was disgusting it had a foul odor and taste was beyond metallic. She touched my neck one more time. "Just one more bite…."

I yelled this time for body still felt weak. I heard the faint running of footsteps. The monster left the room quickly followed by Derek opening the door. The last thing I remember is Derek yelling my name and crying though I don't even know if it's real. But it gives me comfort to this day.

I heard voices of people I did not recognize and then I heard my mother's. I had no idea what they were saying. I still felt drowsy from the experience I had encountered. I tried opening my eyes, but the light burned to my very sockets. Instead I listened and saw with my ears.

What felt like a few hours later, I heard people entering the room. I opened my eyes very slowly and was able to see again. I still remember the first person I saw it was Derek; I don't why it made me feel relived for some strange reason.. The next person I saw was my mother, Nora, followed by Lizzie, George, Edwin and Marti.

I felt myself being embraced by all of them even Derek. They kept asking me questions that made no sense. My head began to hurt from their ranting. I begged my mother to go bring me food because I had a strange fatigue inside me. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti decided to wait in the waiting room. Derek, the last person I would expect waited beside me.

"What happened to me?" I decided to ask.

"I was just about to ask you...Casey I found you on the floor bleeding from your neck! You almost died from the loss of blood!" I could hear the tone of worry coming from his words.

"Derek, this might sound weird, but I think something bit me like a human, but not really a human do you understand me?"

"No."

I stood quiet, my mind wondered into idiot city. Could it have been a vampire? It fit into all the right qualities: the quickness, those red eyes, the sharp teeth, and the hunger for blood. I looked back up to Derek worried and started crying. I could feel Derek looking upon me with his stupid confused look splashed upon his face.

"Derek, I think I have been bitten by a vampire!"

"A vampire…are you feeling all right?"

"I'm serious look at the bite marks." I realized I had bandages tied roughly against my neck. I started removing the bandages slowly and suddenly felt his hand. He looked at me signaling to stop, but I kept on going. The bandages were on my hospital bed. You were able to see it clearly. Two noticeable bite marks on the right and left side of my neck. I looked into his eyes waiting for an answer or at least a reaction, no. He just looked at my scars on my neck. His fingers were about to touch them…a nurse stepped in.

"Miss, please don't remove your bandages until you return home," She scolded. I looked at her as she removed a tape of bandages from the bedside and tying them rapidly around me.

"When will that be?" I answered to her.

"Well tomorrow night…and thank me for it." She responded tying the knot.

I looked at her oddly. I didn't understand. I turned to Derek, but he stood silent. "What do you mean thank you?" I asked her.

"Those aren't ordinary cuts." I watched her as she left the room making a silent tap with every step.

I looked at Derek, he still stood quiet. My eyes began to wonder and I noticed his hands they were stained with my blood. I gave him a confused look and he quickly stood up. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. It made me wonder how late it was that he still hadn't washed it off was. I glanced at the clock above me and realized it an hour had only gone by.

"You should get some rest…" He said awkwardly as he left the room too. I nodded seeing as it would be best.

I was home and awake though the sun had not come up yet, at least not in an hour. But it was quiet painful to be there. I was in the living room still not ready to return to my room. I looked behind me to see Derek in the kitchen he was making himself a sandwich. I looked away from him going to my bandages instead. I began removing my bandages slowly, and felt the scars. They were now there and knew they would not go away. I would have them for an eternity.

I still remembered those eyes they were clearly in my vision. I began to wonder if it truly was a vampire and if I would become one. I know I was never the sci-fi or horror girl, but I was interested. I distinctly heard a blade fall on the counter. The room went silent when I smelled something. The smell filled the room with the sweet scent. I followed it to the kitchen. I saw Derek's finger bleeding from the corner and saw the tip of the blade with blood. He looked at me.

My heart started to beat faster and my face began to flush. I kept my eyes fixated on his finger and reached toward it. He backed away unknowing what was becoming of me. I instantly took hold of his finger. It was still bleeding, I was drawn to it. My body began to act on its own as my mouth reached for the blood. My lips touched his finger. I could feel him flinch with my touch.

I began to breathe down his hand onto his wrist. I began to breathe on it much heavier my body was craving for him. I felt myself growing impatient and then I felt it teeth began to grow. The teeth grew closer to him. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed against the floor. I opened my eyes in realization. Derek was on top of me confused. He somehow noticed something in me different that I didn't know.

He began to stand himself up. I lay on the floor. I could feel his gaze but I looked away from him. I stood up while Derek kept his gaze on me and I couldn't blame him. I got a glass of water and began drinking it, that was stupid.

I ended throwing up in the sink. Derek kept quiet and waited for me to finish. He hadn't spoken to me since we had arrived back home. It made me wonder if he saw something unusual about me. I felt so hungry but my stomach wasn't grumbling. I looked at Derek one more time and dashed upstairs. I saw Marti come out from her room she came toward me. There it was again that urge, but instead I was being pressed away. My mentality was leaving me.

"Casey, do you want to play with me?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

I couldn't stop it, it was controlling me. I grabbed Marti and pushed her against the wall. I grabbed her neck making her unable to breathe and be above the ground. She screamed and struggled to get out of my grasp. My lips began to get close to her neck. Everything was happening as if I was watching from the sidelines with a glass in front of me. I could see it I could touch it, but I couldn't get past it. Teeth, more like fangs ripped out my gum sockets and came closer to Marti's neck when I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I looked to my right and Derek came charging at me. Marti fell to the ground and ran to her room. I looked at Derek he was furious.

"Fuck, Casey, what the hell do you think you're doing!" He screamed pinning me to the floor. Whatever he had said brought me back to reality. I felt my heart beat return to its normal speed.

Derek looked at me from above as if he was God. "What the fuck were you doing?" He yelled again. This wasn't the first time he had cussed at me, but this time it was for a reason. I began to cry and Derek stood up. I was on the floor crying loudly.

I began to feel goose bumps all over me and saw Derek picking me up. He threw me on my bed at slammed the door. He sat on a chair at my desk. "Fuck Casey you weren't joking," He stated.

I didn't understand what he meant so I asked still sobbing. "What…What are you talking about?"

"You being a vampire…you actually got attacked by one. Only you would be stupid enough to come near one!"

"De-rek! It came to me in the first place. How was I supposed to know they existed in the first place! And you have no right to be yelling at me!"

"Yes I do-you attacked my sister!" He yelled getting up.

"I guess I was hungry I couldn't help it." I said calmly trying to quiet down still remembering there were people in the house.

"You were hungry! Why not suck on my blood since you're after the family anyway!" He yelled in a sarcastic tone, though I didn't catch it.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Can I?" I simply asked, I was hungry and knew that was the only thing to stop it.

He looked at me like I was crazy. This surprised the most about him he came near me and leaned in. Not begging for a kiss but begging for a bite. "C'mon Case get it over with I have other things to do."

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He responded simply "Just don't get carried away I know you can't resist my smoking hot body."

I tried to ignore him. I got the urge for the third time, but I wasn't being pushed away. I had complete control of what I was doing. I felt fangs coming out once more and I bit in his neck trying to be gentle. I could hear him hiss in pain. Blood ran out of his neck I started to gulp. The blood tasted differently it was sweet and soothing. Blood, his blood tasted like the sweet berries at the ends of the earth. I could hear Derek moan and that was my cue to stop. He gently fell on my bed. I looked at him. He was pale most likely from the blood that I had taken. He started breathing in deeply and I licked around my lips savoring scattered blood.

"Wow, Casey I'm hoping you didn't give me a hickey," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. My body began to reach for the floor. My knees bending and my back began arching. My body was bowing toward the window. I heard scattering and tried to get up, but I couldn't, from the corner of my eye I spotted Derek coming toward me. "Casey what wrong."

The window slowly opened and the curtains slowly swayed from the breeze. I looked up and saw the same woman. "Genius your body is responding well, you're already bowing to your master," her voice was more enchanting that it was before.

She glanced at Derek and grabbed my shoulder to pick me up. "I see you have become one yourself now. You will be a strong vampire with the blood I gave you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Derek hissed at her.

"Who am I?" She gave a small chuckle. "I am the greatest female vampire there is, Elizabeth Bathory."

"Get away from me," She sensed the scared tone in my voice.

"No, I said I would come back for more blood and here I am; do not refuse your master!" She yelled.

Her eyes became red and she came closer to me. Derek charged her, but her agility was quick. Derek fell flat on his face. Her hand stretched toward me. I slapped it away and she moved in for a slap as well. I dodged it quickly moving in behind her. "Your becoming more like a vampire every second, soon you will kill everyone you love for blood!" She hissed at me.

I didn't expect it, but I felt animal instincts kicking in. I socked her in the face before she could move. Her nose began dripping with blood. She gave a grin and outstretched her hands. Her nails began to grow sharp almost appearing like metal. She came toward me again aiming for my head. I grabbed her arm and twisted around to her back. I was thankful I had learned how to defend myself from Derek for it was useful right now.

She hissed at me and kicked me in the shin from in front. She began scratching my face, slapping punching while dodging Derek's punches at the same time. She stopped and looked at me. Blood was running down my face again. I was waiting for the pain but I could not feel it. She started coming closer and closer then suddenly my body was pressed up against the floor 

behind my bed, shrouding me in shadows. I was surprised when Derek was on top of me. I noticed something in his hand.

She began coming closer eyes burning with the color of blood and her veins popped out of her skin as they were stained with her crimes. "You little son of a-" she screamed in agonizing pain.

Derek had pulled a long string that had led to the window replacing the room with light. I looked at her screaming and burning; I saw the light as well and came closer to Derek. Both of us closed our eyes as her body began diminishing.

I held myself close to Derek and whispered. "I'm scared-"

**Authors note: How was that for my first vampire story? Was everyone in character? I really hope all of you like it and will appreciate it if you review!" **


	2. Frightned

I began crying into Derek's shoulder with blood all around me, my blood. This blood wasn't appealing maybe because it didn't' have the sweet taste of Derek's. I looked at the area where she had turned to ashes and mist. I went back to holding Derek. The sad thing was he was letting me hold him meaning the situation was really bad. He looked into my eyes and was about to speak though his words were cut off with the slamming of a door and footsteps.

The family was there even Marti who was clutched to her father. They looked at us strangely since we were still lying in the shadows awfully close to each other. Derek pushed me away and my body was about to touch the sun light. I stood up and shrouded myself deeper into the shadows. A few seconds passed and I felt my mother's warm embrace.

"What happened?" She asked me in a soft scared tone as she examined my face. I didn't answer and all eyes except mine went to Derek. They looked at him strangely as if he was the victim. I felt sorry for him he was being treated unfairly as usual. I could see from the corner of his lip he had a scratch on him. He was bleeding and I wanted it so bad.

I heard the family yelling at him demanding for an answer. He stood quiet. I smelled his blood and I tried to hold back, but it was so strong. I could see him looking out the window. He simply responded to them. "I don't have to tell you anything."

I was holding the urge so bad I was biting my own tongue and cutting right through it with my fangs. Derek seemed to realize what was happening and looked at me with worried eyes. I think what held me back from him was that I was trapped in the shadows and if I tried to walk toward him, I would easily burn or most likely kill myself. So I sat there in the dark with my own blood trickling down my throat. As I looked at Derek I felt multiple heartbeats and I was able to tell each apart. They were all beating rapidly from the fright or worry of the splattered blood.

"Kids go downstairs," George said and they obeyed, but still looking back, wondering what was going on.

I felt my mother's gaze on me. "Casey, I'm calling the police." She said to me. Before she could leave I had trapped her wrist digging my nails into her. I felt as though another person was talking inside me. "Mother, no. Do not call them-"

She looked at me like I was insane, and silently I thought to myself, I was. I was insane. She retorted back. "Casey then you must go to infirmary look at this blood," she said. She began to remove it with the end of her shirt.

I felt the three people in the room heart beat's stop for an instant. I had no idea what they were staring at. Until my mother rubbed my face again double checking. "Casey you don't have a scratch on you," she whispered in a scared tone.

"What?" I asked her. I rubbed my face, she was right. I could have sworn that the woman had slashed my face multiple times. I felt my breath and heart speed up as I saw Derek's expression. I don't know if my heart was speeding because of the thought that he was scared for me or because of his blood. I didn't know what to do. I began seeing so many lights so many colors. Then…darkness.

_I stood in a stone room, a castle perhaps. I was dreaming, but it didn't feel like a dream more like a memory, that wasn't mine. I began walking unaware what I was about to witness. I heard footsteps from downstairs running and soon I heard screaming. I followed the noises downstairs into the basement and saw a red head. She was screaming and she was bleeding her from chest and neck. _

_I stepped closer to her in a way to rescue her, but I couldn't touch her. It was like that moment, with Marti. The glass wall, but this time, it was like I didn't exist at all. I heard footsteps again and saw a woman I had recognized, her pale face, her black raven hair and her red eyes. She was dead gorgeous. She was the woman who attacked me, Elizabeth Bathory. She walked around her candles from which blood was dripping on them as well. I felt like screaming when I spotted dead bodies in dungeon cells and they were all women. I wanted to get out of here until Elizabeth spoke; I was drawn to it again. I turned waiting to see what would happen next. _

"_Now, let me remind you why you are here?"_

"_Lady Bathory, I don't understand what my crime was!" The red head pleaded._

_I could hear Elizabeth laugh hysterically she didn't respond back to her. She began to lick the girl's blood trailing down her body. Then another woman came in from out of the shadows. She had dark hair and was pale, she wasn't beautiful. She looked demented with her gray dark eyes and the tattoos on her face. She wore a gray cloak and under it was some sort of large book held firmly in her hand. She was holding some sort of large textbook in her hand. She went toward to Elizabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth stopped licking the red head's blood and turned to her._

"_Elizabeth your being careless, your practically killing noble blood," she said._

"_Dorotta, this is all part of the plan, but I'm going to need your magic to help me in the end," she whispered carelessly. "Though to do so-" Elizabeth began cutting her wrist and blood fell to the floor. "I need you to drink my blood."_

"_But that will turn me into a vampire, like you!"_

"_Exactly, your blood has no value, if I drink it, I can suck you dry, but with my blood you will become great and be beautiful for eternity. You will help me, when the raiders come." _

_I watched as the woman began sucking on her wrist. I wondered if that's how I look troubled and pathetic. Once she had stopped Elizabeth pulled out a dagger from her robes and forcefully stuck it in the red head's chest. I watched her die only for a moment for I soon felt being dragged out of the memory and falling into reality. _

* * *

I had awoken in different bed once more. I looked around engulfing my surroundings and realized I was in Derek's room. It was completely dark, but everything was so visible. I had no idea what happened and was wondering how long was I knocked out. I looked at Derek's alarm and it was seven pm. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly heard footsteps. For some reason I stood up and took a fighting stance. My body was starting to act on its own once more. The door opened to reveal Derek.

I sighed and went back to his bed. He sat beside me. The room was awfully silent except for the minor catches of rough breathing. I looked at him and his gaze met mine. I had noticed that the cut on his lip had already turned into a scab, and I wanted to tear it apart creating blood again. These thoughts were sick, I had to fight them.

"You knocked out…" He started.

"Yeah I figured that," I stated looking away.

"Casey, what are you going to do? Now that you're this?"

"I don't even know…" I said trying to distance myself from him.

I could feel his stare on me and I didn't want to look at him. I heard voices downstairs so distinctly and realized it was my mother's and George's voices. They were arguing and I was aware that the fight was about me.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I asked him.

"The usual I raided your closet threw everything out, nothing strange." He responded. I gasped and narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Okay fine, the police came over, but they left when they saw you sleeping for some reason," Derek said in a confused tone.

"They left? Do you think they know what I am? What I'm going through?"

"Probably, and they don't want to help."

"This is bad; I'm in fucking deep shit right now if the police can't help!"

"Since when do you cuss Casey?"

He stood quiet for a while and came toward me. I have never experienced this type of feeling with him. I didn't know if it was because he was maturing or he cared for me. He put his hands on my shoulders and his expression gazed into my eyes. "Don't worry I'm here for you." I smiled at him a genuine, sincere smile that gave Derek and I hope.

"Well maybe I'll help for a profit," He said in his usual grin signaling the money sign. He ruined the moment

I slapped his shoulder off and we began laughing. It was a bit awkward though, being so calm with him like this. I looked at his neck and began to caress it without even thinking. I could feel his skin receive goose bumps from the touch, but he didn't back away. He pulled down the collar of his shirt signaling it was okay. I didn't want to, but my urges took the better of me.

I came close to him very slowly and timidly. I licked my lips and began my work. He didn't hiss like the first time. I started to gulp his blood. It smelled so sweet and it was so tasty. I didn't want anyone else to come near it; it was mine to drink upon.

The door opened and I quickly parted from him though I didn't want to. There stood the eight year old girl looking at us. I could sense she was a bit scared from last night's occurrence. She came near me and stood on Derek's bed so we were face to face.

"Casey, there's something different about you?" She asked.

Derek butt in, which was I quiet thankful for. "The only thing that has changed about space Case is that she has become more of a complete idiot, Smarti," he said in a playful tone.

"Smerek I'm eight not stupid! Is Casey a vampire?" She asked still with her usual fantasy life.

I looked at her out of all people she would figure it out even thinking twice about the ridiculous question. She was an imaginative girl. Her imaginative life was endless and would continue growing. Her stories that she said were nonsense and cute. Who would believe her? "Okay Marti you win, but you can't tell anyone pinky-promise?" I asked her.

Derek eyes shifted onto me with a curious face. I smiled and gave Marti my pinky and she did the same. "Marti, I am a vampire!" I said in an exaggerated tone.

She laughed "Well you're not going to attack me again? Are you Case?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Don't worry, I won't anymore," I said, but inside I had no idea if I was going to be able to keep this promise.

She sighed relieved she knew the truth and that she would be safe. She left the room as if nothing happened. She closed the door on the way out. I look at Derek's neck; blood was dripping from his neck I tried to resist, but ended with failure I licked it clean. He still looked at me confused. He pushed me off and placed his hands on my shoulders to rest there.

"Why did you tell her?"

"C'mon who believes Marti's stories?" I replied. He smiled

* * *

The night grew colder and I pressed my face against my window looking outside. I was still in Derek's room from when I had woken up. I was sort of surprised that my mother hadn't asked for me, I guessed she didn't want to pressure me. A huge gust of wind hit my face making the curtains whirl. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly; memories, nightmares were starting to come back.

I remembered her red eyes. Those bloody red eyes, shrouding with blood until the pupil was just a speck. Though that didn't bug me what she had said scared me. _Your becoming more like a vampire every second, soon you will kill everyone you love for blood!_ What if she was right? I had attacked Marti, I couldn't help but biting Derek. I could sense danger already. I sighed and rolled my eyes I could sense that Derek was looking at me. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't, he had to make the first move. He started to approach me and looked out the window. I saw his reflection in it, but mine was not there. I turned my focus again on the outside.

"What if I become a vampire?" He asked rubbing his neck.

The thought hadn't occurred to me. I turned my focus to him with worried eyes. _You will be a strong vampire with the blood I gave you! _Her words echoed into my head.

"You won't become a vampire, trust me? A vampire has to give blood to you, a bite is nothing. They could suck you dry for all they care." I said in a stern cold voice. "Their blood has to be given to you."

"How do you know?"

"A memory." I said blankly.

"A memory? You know what I don't have time for your stupid ranting, I'm going to check on the net."

I couldn't believe him. He was being stupid again. Like always he threw away what I said to him. The truth sometimes he wanted to figure out on his own. I don't even know why he bothered asking. I stared at him he was on the computer and reading. I could tell he was annoyed too. The way he tapped his finger against his desk, it was driving me crazy just watching him.

The thought of him trying to be caring for me, was how you say…idiotic. Of course, he didn't like me, he didn't even enjoy being in the same room as me. Though…what was I doing in his room? Why didn't I awake on my own bed? I looked at him again, did he or did he not care?

"Casey, here this might help you?" He said a bit awkwardly.

I took the sheet of paper, but my gaze locked onto his. "How did I end up in your room?"

He didn't answer to me; he winked and went back to his computer. I began reading it. There were old stories of vampires. On another sheet of paper it had vampire's strengths and limits.

I began to lick my lips; I could still taste him. I still had the urge to bite him, I couldn't resist. I crept near him. My hands went to his shoulders then went to his chest. I was losing control. I felt him tense up. He grabbed my arm ready to push me off, but he didn't. I began getting closer.

"Casey what is this?"

I saw my mother in front of the doorway. I didn't know what to do so I brushed past her and headed toward my room. My mother followed me, I wanted to slam the door in her face, but I couldn't, she was my mother. I sat on my bed. I felt highly uncomfortable to be there though and it made me realize that's why Derek put me in his room. She sat next to me.

"Casey, I'm not going to pressure you to say anything, if you don't want to. I understand, I just wanted to tell you that school should be out for a couple of days. Well, until you recover."

"Recover, Recover from what?" I asked a bit out of turn.

She looked a bit taken back, but I didn't care. Derek was changing me, or I was finally growing. She told me to take care and head to bed, but I threw away her comment. I stood in darkness reading the sheet of paper Derek had given me. An hour had passed and the night sky shone brightly with stars all around.

I looked outside and saw my tree. I went running to the window and opened it. The cold wind hit my face and felt exhilarated. The night was calling to me. I rushed to my closet and grabbed my backpack and dumped everything out. I began filling it with my wallet and clothes. I headed back to the window and began climbing out. My body was acting by itself again, no it wasn't. I realized that once I had climbed on the tree. It was just a pathetic excuse though I wonder why 

I still used it. I looked at Derek's window. It was open. This, what I was about to do was done on a whim.

I had jumped into his room effortlessly and quickly. I went to his bed he was sleeping already. I shook the bed so he would wake up. He groaned and looked at me that made him groan even louder and turned face down on his bed.

"Derek-" I whispered softly to him. "Let's go, leave the family." I had no idea what I was saying, but it sounded fine now that my life was ruined.

He turned to me and sat up straight. "Are you serious? What about school?"

"School, HA! I can't even step outside without killing myself!"

He sat there and he quickly stood up. Was he taking my offer? I saw him but his pants on and realized I had been talking to him in just his boxers. As I watched him get ready, I glanced at a pen and paper at his desk. I grabbed it quickly and began writing. Derek looked at me curiously from behind as he began putting on a sweater. I placed the paper on his bed.

_Family, we have been here much too long. My life is changing more than you any of you will understand. I can't come back; I am too different from all of you. I leave this house hoping you will be okay with my decision. _

_Love Casey,_

I turned to face him. He had a bag of his own too. "Are you ready?" We said in unison.

I headed for the window and he headed for the door. I could hear that his footsteps stopped as he examined the lock. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Through the window?"

"But the tree is on your side?"

"I jumped!" I exclaimed smiling. "C'mon I'll help you."

I went toward him and grabbed his wrist. I began laughing when he looked out the window. True the tree used to be on both our sides, but after Derek snuck out so much, George finally decided to take action and cut part of the tree off. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I saw him dump the two bags out the window and they fell to the floor. I began jumping to the tree and gracefully made my way down. I reached the floor when I looked at Derek he was shimming down the drain pipe. I knew cutting down the tree wouldn't do anything. Once he 

had reached the floor too we grabbed our bags and began running. We didn't know where we were heading, or why we running. No one was in the street, no one was chasing us.

Maybe it was just running away from our lives, our home, our not so understanding family, we were free.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to upload I had a lot on my mind. I hope you guys like it. Though I'm might take a while on what the next chapter should be about. If you guys have any ideas please review. **


	3. Petrified

**Derek's POV**

We had ended up in a train station. It appeared to abandon, but it was so late the train wasn't running anymore. I looked over my shoulder and saw Casey sitting on a bench opposite of me. She looked so different now. Her usual tanned skin was pale, her blue eyes were cloudy. I looked at her as she fidgeted with her fingers and was breathing heavily under her breath. I could tell she was scared; heck I was a bit scared as well.

I had no clue why I came. The more I thought about it, the more I thought of running away was the stupidest thing I have ever done. But when she told me to go with _**her**_ for some reason I wanted to go with _**her**_. It was driving me insane that I was here with _**her**_. It felt like she was taking over me that she controlled everything that I was doing. I had no word for what was happening to me all I knew I wasn't me.

I stared back at Casey she was pacing now and still fidgeted with her fingers. It looked she got an idea and soon came toward me with her bag. "The bus station, if we make it we can get out of Toronto, and make it into Ottawa"

"The bus station, are you serious the last one is in five minutes we won't make it?"

"C'mon I know a shortcut through Moss Park!" She yelled tugging on my arm.

I rolled my eyes at her and we began running as fast as we could. I was surprised Casey was able to keep up with me. She was changing; she was never athletic and could never keep up a pace this long. We had run through Moss Park which was a stupid idea. It was dark and you could hardly see anything, though Casey kept going. I kept close to her and followed her moves so I wouldn't get lost in the thick trees. We had made our way to bus station now. We ran a bit more and barely caught the bus.

We entered the bus and a man no older than twenty stopped me as Casey went to the back of the bus. He gave me sly grin and put a hand on my shoulder. I was bit confused. "You know it's always nice to see young couples run away from home." He said. I got a bit startled and could hear Casey chocking on her own air. I yelled at him a bit too soon.

"She is my step-sister for fucking sakes!" I yelled at the bus driver.

The driver looked at Casey, and he shrugged "Eh, I guess it's better than dating a sister," He retorted back. I rolled my eyes at him and flipped him off. I headed back to wear Casey was sitting.

"Nice conversation?" She asked.

I scoffed at her remark and looked at the bus. It was pretty empty except for us and some hobo, who seemed a bit crazy. I looked at Casey one last time, and rested my head against the window and drifted into asleep, while I whispered the words"I am a fucking idiot."

What seemed like a few minutes, but actually hours I felt a shaking at my shoulder. I immediately knew it was Casey. I pushed her off with my hand but only lightly enough to make her go away. She slapped 

the back of my head and I woke up. I was about to yell at her for waking me up, though I held back when I looked at her frightened face.

"I think were lost?" Casey said.

"Lost, how can we be lost he's driving!"

"Well this isn't Ottawa" Casey said noticing the terrain was too earthy to be a city.

I jumped out of my seat and went to the bus driver. He was humming some toneless tune. I stepped near him, but he eyed me cautiously. He removed one hand from the steering wheel and motioned an arrow with his finger. "Back of the yellow line, buddy." He said.

I rolled my eyes like I would listen to authority. The bus driver shrugged and hit the brakes overly hard when he came toward the red light. I felt myself being pushed toward the window of the bus, but suddenly I felt my arm being held suspending my body from falling. I saw Casey above me, she was quick. The light turned green and we headed toward the back of the yellow line.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Uhh, not really sure I just drive around south" he said simply.

"What so this isn't the Ottawa bus?" I asked.

"No I'm pretty sure that would be the opposite direction, you know north. Hey what are you?" He said licking his lips. He looked at Casey grabbing our bags and I swore I saw a flicker of red in his eyes. "Um never mind…you're probably hers."

I looked at Casey ready to yell at her when the bus driver opened the door; we headed outside grabbing our stuff along the way. We looked around. The city looked a bit small I could have sworn I was able to see the city limits sign just a few blocks away. I began walking with Casey following me. She seemed a bit tense she kept looking at the sky and it was getting on my nerves. I yawned; the bus ride was very uncomfortable. I felt Casey pull at my hair.

"What!" I said aggravated at her that we were in some god for sakes town.

"What time is it?" Casey asked.

"Why?" I said turning toward her. She gave me a look that sort of startled me. I checked my watch. "It's going to be six thirty soon."

"Crap, we need to go, the suns coming up." She said tugging at my arm.

I looked back, but had no time to react. The dim light spreading against the horizon was getting bigger and brighter. I looked at Casey she was already screaming in pain on the floor. I threw my coat over her face and let her toward shelter. I was worried I have never heard her yell like that. I saw that my coat was doing no good on her it was burning holes in them. I saw part of her eye tearing and trying to shut 

out the light. This was useless she was starting to pass out. Her head hit the floor. No she was already passed out. She was breathing heavily and burning up. I picked her up and headed toward the first building I saw. Thank god, it was a motel. Once we entered her screaming stopped, but her breathing was still heavy. There was no one there. I sighed and took one of the keys hanging from the wall. I headed into the hallway.

I put the key in the lock while still holding Casey. We were inside, I kicked the door closed and I threw Casey onto the bed. She landed on the bed face down and I sighed. I began to remove my leather coat, shit. It was full of holes. I looked at Casey and began to get frustrated. I threw away so many things back home. My life, my friends, the girls are all gone just because of stupid Casey. I went toward the window making sure the blinds were securely closed. I turned back to Casey she was already faced up and breathing heavily. Her face looked a bit burned. I went toward to touch it for some reason. I felt the contrast of her skin, perfect smooth skin against the rough edges of the burned red skin. I began removing my hand slowly to look at her.

She was beautiful in every single way. Of course I found her attractive from the moment I saw her. Her tanned long toned legs were the first thing I saw, pretty shallow. Memories started coming back and I started repeating what I did on the first day, starting at her legs. Her legs were pale now, but still beautiful. My eyes went upward to her. I saw her chest then her neck. I stopped there for a moment I saw the two bite marks on both sides of her neck, they were exactly the same as mine. My eyes then went to her face. I gulped. I ran backwards into the nightstand. Her burn marks were gone. She had her pale face once again.

I regained my balance and went to touch her face. I winced as her breathing became rougher and unsteady. She started tossing and turning in bed. She arched her back then brought it back to the mattress forcefully. I tried waking her no use, it was like she was in a coma. I ran my hand on her forehead then to her hair. My hand became tangled in her hair, but once I touched her, her breathing became slower. I relaxed and moved away from her.

I heard my stomach grumble, I looked at Casey once, then to the door. I figured she wouldn't wake up until a couple hours later, or at least until the sun settled. I locked the door behind me and stuffed it in my pocket. I began to explore the city.

It was small I bet it was only one mile. I began walking in the middle of street. Everything was quite, not even people walking. I went to the first food shop I saw, closed. I looked at the schedule it didn't even open until sunset. I kicked the door hoping someone would answer. My stomach grumbled.

"Dammit!"

I began walking back to the motel. I heard a large thump come from her room quickly ran to the room and placed the key in the key hole. I threw the door open and I saw Casey she was sleeping heavily, but beside her was a woman.

She was beautiful as well. She was an older woman and she looked no older than thirty. She had raven black hair. She had slim figure but a rather larger bust that was worn with tight black leather. She had red eyes that burst out contrasting with her pale skin. She looked so familiar. She moved closer to Casey.

I moved close to Casey slowly unsure what to do, I was useless. I couldn't do anything. I stopped in my tracks when her eyes transfigured onto mine.

"Oh, I remember you?" She said in a sweet, but chilling voice that made my spine stiff. I froze dead on the spot. It was her, the same woman who attacked Casey.

"Get away from her!"

"I would but I'm awfully hungry," she gasped a tiny breath. "Your blood looks so delicious to bad she already marked you."

Her hand grazed Casey's neck. I tried to step closer, but I couldn't move. She moved to edge of the bed and crossed her legs. I could see her leather skirt had an opening showing her pale legs. I quickly looked away. She moved her arms behind her and arched her back.

"I thought we killed you!" I yelled.

"Ha, the light cannot hurt me; my magic is so powerful I can walk in the day and night."

I tried not show weakness from her reply so instead I asked her a question. "How did you find us? Why do you want Casey?"

"I have my ways, well enough asking me questions, how bout I ask you one? Do you know why you follow her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know? She has been using magic on you. You are now her slave; she has marked you it's shown on your neck, as I have marked her."

I watched her come closer to Casey. I tried to move but I couldn't it felt like she was holding me back with her mind. I watched her slowly dig into Casey's neck, she had not woken up. I began to yell hoping that would wake her. I saw her eyes shut tighter as Elizabeth kept her hold on her neck.

I looked at Casey she was becoming paler every second. I felt something warm run down my face. I was actually frightened. I wanted to step up there and fight her. "Get up Casey you have to!" I yelled.

Elizabeth removed herself from Casey and she came near me. I moved a step back as if she wanted me to struggle. Her hand grazed me so gently. I was scared.

"CASEY!" I yelled with all my might. I was calling for her help.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled.

There I looked at Casey, it looked like something from a movie, and it was so dramatic so intimidating it was power. I saw Casey's eyes open, but they weren't her usual blue color, they were red. I watched her stand up and in the blink of an eye she was behind Elizabeth. She took hold of her neck. I watched as claws began to erupt from her fingers. Casey was holding on so tight that I saw blood drip from Elizabeth's neck. She held on tighter and grabbed her suspending her in mid air. In a second Elizabeth was thrown across the room. She hit her head and knocked out. Though even in her knocked out state I could see her healing. I looked toward Casey she began moving closer to Elizabeth. Her hand outstretched again but this time to her head.

"You won't be able to heal this," she said in a cold raspy voice.

Her claws dug into her head. Soon the room was splattered with blood. I looked at the dead body, blood dripping from the neck, the head squished, the eyes pitch black. Casey soon stepped away from her and toward me. I moved back and hit the wall. She came closer. Looking at her, face forward I could see her vampire features more clearly. She had pointed ears, pale as the white wall behind her. Her face looked demented and her lower jaw hung as if it was too big for her. Her hand with the sharp claws stretched toward me, she was floating toward me.

The door opened revealing sunlight and a hooded figure with a gun. I looked in between the hooded figure and Casey. The person shot sending Casey falling to the floor. I kneeled toward her. I looked at her red eyes slowly they turned to blue and closed shut.

"You killed her!" I yelled.

The person removed the cloak and to my surprise it was a woman. "I did not kill her, she is merely paralyzed." I looked at her and she came closer with a long knife from her belt. "So I can finish the job!"

"No" I stood up and pushed the knife sending it flying through the room and hitting the ceiling.

"What do you think you're doing? This vampire is dangerous if she killed Elizabeth!"

"Because she was trying to save me!"

"Uhh fine, if you care so much about the monster…I'll let her live for now." She put her cloak back on and stepped out the door.

"No wait! Can you help us?"I asked.

She looked at Casey then at me. She threw her cloak back down. I saw her features clearly. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. She stood about five inches above five feet. She looked a bit tomboyish. "Fine only because I pity you." She slammed the door and slouched against it.

I gave a weak smile toward her. "You should get some rest, if we're going to stay with her we need to travel at night." Sleeping during the day was quite easy. It felt calm and peaceful I looked above me and stared at the bed. Casey was laying on it fast asleep and I bet she had no idea what she had done. I stared off to the door, there stood the woman asleep. I didn't even know her name.

* * *

I woke up from the floor and looked at Casey she was sitting on the bed looking down at her feet. I moved an inch without making a noise, but she still turned to my direction. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

"What happened?" She asked scared.

"What?" I asked still groggy from waking up.

She didn't respond she lifted her head so she could face the body. It still hadn't been removed and the blood was still splattered in the room. I looked at Casey it seemed like she was about to cry.

"This is my fault isn't?"

"Casey, whatever you do don't cry,"

"Answer me, is it my fault!" she yelled. The woman sleeping at the doorway woke up from the sudden outburst.

I was always a good liar, but I couldn't bring up the courage to look at her. I could feel her weight shift on the bed and watched her as she headed toward the woman. The woman picked herself up and stared at Casey. Her hand reached for the knife in her pocket.

"Wait, she's…"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah, and yes it is your fault." She responded.

"What?" I heard Casey yell.

"Look we should get out of here," She looked between us, "and I bet you two don't even know where we are."

"It's a vampire town isn't it?" I asked

"Yes and its night time for a matter of fact we should get out of here NOW!" she repeated.

"Right." Casey and I said in unison.

"Leave the body hear _**they**_ will clean up later." Sarah said running her fingers across her belt. She placed her hand on a gun and threw it at me. I was startled and almost dropped it.

"What this for?" I asked holding the gun loosely. It felt cold against my skin. It was a bit heavier than I had expected.

"For the vampires, you idiot, she doesn't need one seeing as what she can do." Sarah looked over to Casey and I could sense they were close to fighting each other.

Sarah went toward the door and ran into the hallway Casey and I followed her. She stopped in the corner holding a knife. We stayed a few inches behind her when she gave the signal we headed after her as well. We headed into the center of the town, to head to the forest which was our best bet out of there. Sarah was right there in the center of the town where they were waiting. The vampires many of them, stood there looking at us. Casey and I froze on the spot watching all of them, there were hundreds of them, there was no way out.

**Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't uploaded I've been really lazy this summer. **


	4. Regretful

**Casey's POV:**

I stood there unable to move. There were so many of them. I quickly glanced at Derek I could see from his features that he was scared as well, thought he was trying to hide it. My eyes drifted forward as I began to hear yelling. Sarah was the one causing it.

Without a second thought Sarah had darted off to the vampires and began slicing their heads along the way. She turned to us for a mere three seconds to barge after her. Then once more there was slicing, punching, kicking, screaming, blood shedding violence. I closed my eyes hoping this was some dream I had not woken up from yet, then I heard a gunshot.

My eyes darted open and saw a vampire hit the floor. I screamed. I could see Derek's hands trembling from the gun shot as well. His face looked a bit pale, eyes shot wide open, and his lower lip trembling with fear. I looked at the vampire and from a strange reason I could tell that he wasn't dead, which gave me a percentage of reassurance.

I looked at Derek I could see his expression changing into a grin and my jaw dropped. He shot at another vampire coming toward us. I saw him shot at three more. I closed my eyes shut. I whispered violence is never the answer; violence is never the answer, over and over again. I heard desperate cries, and for a second I wanted to help the vampires, they were of course my kind…now.

From the hallway we came from I heard a desperate cry. "They killed her, they killed Elizabeth!" A man vampire cried running out to the others. The vampires stopped their violence and their need for fresh blood.

"She's dead, how can she be dead she's the strongest female vampire alive, trust me I know she was my master!" A vampire woman yelled. Others agreed with her they were all her slaves, all women.

"I don't know, but I know who caused it!" The man yelled pointing a finger at the three of us.

"Shit!" Sarah yelled.

The vampires crowded the three of us together. All of them had that demented look on their face and from there I was certain I was going to die. My eyes opened when I felt a hand on my shoulder at first I thought it was Derek, but it Sarah's. She seemed that she was about to tell me something, but then I heard something in the woods.

I couldn't quite pin point what it was, but I knew it was something heavy and there was more than one. The dark clouds from above us began to move quickly and drifted away from the moon. The full moon shone above us making a few weak vampires squint their eyes from the light. I soon heard howling and the rustle became louder and quicker. I soon saw that the vampire's slowly diminished from us and headed toward the pinpoint of the town and the woods.

I felt my arm being pulled and saw Sarah. "Run, you don't want to be caught in the middle of this!" She said yanking me toward her. I quickly followed her. Derek was right beside me and both of us looked back. I was able to see creature jump out and destroy a vampire.

It was large and fury. It's back hunched revealing a thick, cold, hard spine. Its face was long and demented without a look of reason in its face. The creature became smaller as we ran away and pretty soon we were in the middle of a deserted parking lot.

"Okay I'm serious my whole social life is ruined!" Derek said in between his gasping breaths.

I ignored his comment and went to Sarah. "What were those things?" I asked.

"Werewolves and we should go like now they can smell you a mile away and so can those vampires!"

I saw Sarah as she headed toward an old truck parked behind some burned down trees. All three of us climbed in. I noticed from the backseat that there were no keys placed in the key holder. I watched her for a few seconds when she removed the hatchet from down below and began to hotwire the car.

In half a minute or so we were back into the woods. I could sense something coming closer to us and it was it was gaining speed with every swift movement it made. We made our way about three miles away and Sarah stopped the truck. I watched her lay her head on the steering wheel with her hands still firmly attached to it.

"Are you okay?" I knew it was a stupid question. How could we be okay? We were being chased by mythical creatures. We had just escaped from death. Okay wasn't even a word to us anymore. We were in the biggest shit of our lives.

I could hear her scoff from under her blonde hair. She raised her head so I was able to see her gray eyes. "Okay…you're asking me if I'm okay. Are you mad? No wonder you were turned into a vampire. You're so stupid!"

"Hey I'm the only one who can insult her!" Derek said cutting in.

"Oh I'm sorry for insulting your girlfriend here, but it's been an hour since she has woken up and if she doesn't get her blood in another hour she's going to kill us both!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Derek yelled. Sarah scoffed. "Don't sweat it, we got that under control."

"You do, wait let me guess she drinks your blood?" Sarah asked in a sarcastic tone.

There was silence for a moment, and both Derek and I considered if that was a bad idea. Sarah looked in between us and then we heard the slamming of a truck door. She started walking away to who knows where in the night. "I am stuck in the middle of the woods with two idiots and a truck without gas!" She screamed to one particular.

"Eh...Where is she going we can't take care of ourselves," I said starting to freak out.

I watched Derek slam his own truck door and follow after Sarah. I went on after them not wanting to be alone. "Wait up guys!"

I caught up to them, but I started to feel a bit drowsy. I began to see things blurry, but still clearly enough to see Sarah holding on to something tightly in her pocket. I began slowing down my pace. Things were turning then I began to see red. I couldn't control it, my pace quickened and I stepped near Derek. My hands slowly wrapped around him. My chest was up against his back and my hands grazing his front. I was able to feel him tense up. My fangs began to grow and I began to suck his blood. The blood ran down his shirt down mine it was staining everywhere.

I could sense Sarah looking at us, holding a long machete at me, though I didn't stop. I began to step forward of Derek and began to suck more. I could hear Derek's little gasps, but now I had no self restraint, I continued the feeling was overwhelming. My hands went to the back of his head and my fingers ran through his hair. My mouth dislodged from his neck pretty quickly making Derek yell in pain. I was on the floor holding my stomach. Derek had punched me in the gut and it hurt like hell. I could sense Derek falling to the floor as well gasping for breath.

My eyes went back to their usual color and I was able to see things clearly…too clearly. Apparently when I had bitten Derek I had made a gash so big it was making Derek squirt blood out from his neck. I panicked as usual, I began to hyperventilate. I crawled near Derek, but Sarah had pushed me to the ground. My head hit rock, and I bled, but I didn't complain.

I saw Sarah spring into action she cut out a piece of her clothing showing her bare arm. She began to clean the cut quickly and tying it around him. Though my attention wasn't on Derek anymore it was on Sarah. I noticed something. From the corner of her shoulder I was able to see red, a scar perhaps.

"Help me quickly! We need to get help, there's a town about three miles from here."

I grabbed Derek and tried to make his weight shift on mine. He was lighter than I had expected. We began walking in a fast pace, well I was. I was able to sense fear in Derek, and he was becoming colder with each passing minute.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We had arrived in a small town smaller than the one we were last at. We quickly rushed over to a cabin which appeared to be a small hut for the injured. Sarah entered without knocking and screamed.

"Somebody help, please we have someone injured."

An elderly woman rushed out of the stairs in a night robe. She took one glance at Derek's face and ran toward him. I could sense she was scared as well. She removed the leather material that was on Derek and examined him. She dashed behind a counter and began rustling through some bottles.

I watched her as she rubbed some liquidly substance on him. I didn't want to be the same room it was my fault this was happening. I ran out of the door. I ran toward the closest thing to lean on a tree. I began to sob, this life was crap. I finally realized in my head this wasn't a dream this was reality. My life was screwed up and I wouldn't be able to return. I fell to my knees. Everything was my fault I should have went to my mother in the first place and told them what had happened, but no I had to listen to Derek. They were probably worried about me right now.

My head lifted from my knees to see the sky. It was becoming darker. The clouds were hiding the moon, making the area a complete depressing state. I heard a noise in the distance and quickly stood up. I heard a rustle in the woods I quickly turned toward the direction. Then a hand on my shoulder startled me. I lifted my hands ready to attack but they were firmly locked against someone else's.

My eyes drifted to however it was. It was man, he looked so strange but he had that aura of attractiveness...He wasn't that tall he was about my height. His slim figure was definitely noticeable. His dark black hair fell against his face and forehead in an unruly way. His eyes glistened into yours, lighting the area. Though there was something that wasn't right.

"You're…a…a vampire!"He screamed. By the sound of his voice he couldn't have been much older than I was.

I saw a light from the house I just ran out of and I saw Sarah rush out with a gun and a machete. She lowered them as soon as she saw me. In the dark I saw her roll her eyes. "What are you doing here Greg?" She asked in a simple tone.

"I can't visit my home town?"

"Well yes, but did you take your medicine."

"Yes mom!" he said sarcastically as he released me.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he used to be my partner before… well before things happened. Now he's a werewolf hunter…but he's only a hypocrite!" Sarah said stepping back inside. I followed her in, with this Greg guy behind me.

I looked around the room for Derek. I saw him lying on a bed in another room just looking at the ceiling. I entered the room cautious at first. His eyes met mine and then looked away. He was mad at me, but he was always mad at me. You think I would have been used to it by now. But I wasn't it, I hated him, but I wanted HIM to like me at the same time. I stepped closer and still he didn't speak.

"Derek do you feel like yourself," I was careful not to use the work okay.

"I'm fine."

I heard the footsteps of the elderly woman with a bottle in her hand. It was liquor. She handed it to Derek. "Drink this; it will ease the pain, you," she turned to me "out!" I stepped out rolling my eyes and looked at Greg and Sarah. They appeared to be whispering, but I was able to hear everything.

"How have you been?" Greg asked in a low voice.

"I've been worse, Greg you shouldn't be here. People are starting to talk."

"Sarah, I have nowhere to go, I'm not accepted by humans, or my own kind."

"I know, I know, just I'm in enough shit right now. If the boss figures out I'm helping out a vampire, he'll kill me."

"That's nothing, one of the top vampire hunters, you can kill him back."

I heard Sarah chuckle, but it seized. She turned to look at me and called me over. "I saved your life's' and I don't even know your names?" Sarah asked in a question.

"I'm Casey, and that's my step brother Derek."

"Well once he gets better you need to go home."

"What? I can't go back home look what I am."

"It's the safest place; vampires hardly step into the city." Sarah said.

I thought about it. It would be nice to go home. Maybe, I would be able to live a normal life if that was possible. I looked at Greg; he was staring at some five pointed silver star hanging from his neck. I looked at Derek; he was lying in bed as the woman tied bandages around him. Would he hate me less if I took him back?

"Okay I'll go, but I need a place to stay in the night…Um day."

"Okay, you can stay at my place." Greg announced.

Sarah slapped the back of his head. "Don't worry, you can stay with me, Derek can stay with Greg. Greg, would you be happy with that?" Greg scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

I followed Sarah into this smaller cabin. Though what surprised me was that it was so hi tech inside. I stood there in awe gazing at all the flashing lights around me. I heard beeping then a wall rose revealing an elevator shaft. Sarah stepped in and I followed her. There was one big room on the bottom floor. It was filled with a bunk bed and a desk filled with news articles, journals, and notes.

"Well this is my room, make yourself at home."

I lay on the bottom bunk bed and got shook off by Sarah's sudden outburst. "No you can't lie in those sheets!"

"What, why not?"

"Because, well because, if you're going to use these sheets you have to use them as a blanket?"

"Why?"

"Well, because, just because?" Sarah yelled. This girl had some issues.

I followed her and used the sheets as a blanket and turns out my body heat went cold, and I began to relax. I stared at the bunk on top of me well I heard Sarah fumble around her desk.

"Sarah, what are vampires and what do they do exactly?"

"Vampires are, well what you see in the movies."

"But I want an explanation do you have one."

The room went silent. And Sarah turned to me I turned back. "Vampires personified what human fear lies within them the dark urges that they can't act upon Vampires are untamed selfish and pleasure seekers."

I turned away the look in her eyes scared me. Something happened in her life and I wanted to know what. "Sarah what happened to you?"

It didn't take long to break the barrier. "Ever since I was born I grew up into the vampire life. My parents were vampire hunters and my sister a vampire researcher. When I was seven Vampires attacked Transylvania, my parents died protecting me, and my sister became a vampire, and well a vampire hunter killed her. Two Vampire Hunters from America saved me and took me to Chicago. I've been a vampire hunter ever since. We've driven them all to Canada and isolated them to live in one group."

I stood quite; she went through a lot of shit herself. The silence was broken with a light beeping. It was beeping white instead of the usual red color. Sarah got up and so did I.

"What's going on?"

"Werewolves!"

We jumped out of the cabin and Derek was there and a few of other hunters. Derek looked fully healed. Beside him was an animal like the one I saw before, but this one looked different. It was attacking its own kind. Reality struck at my face as I was pushed onto the floor by a werewolf. I kicked it in the stomach and rolled off. Sarah began shooting bullets at every werewolf and so was Derek. The werewolf soon began to diminish or run off, all but one.

Sarah ran to it with her gun at her side.

"Greg I thought you took your medicine!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Greg-" I whispered.

Greg was a werewolf, great more drama.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to upload really lazy and I have had a lot of school work lately please review. **


	5. Tranced

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY I UPLOADED THIS LATE! **

Now I understood what Sarah meant when she said Greg was a hypocrite. I could hear Sarah screaming at Greg while pressing her gun to her forehead (but not pointing it toward her) in a dumfounded gesture. The moon began to hide within the clouds engulfing everything in shadows. As it became darker I could feel my breath and heart become quicker, I began to feel everything around me more clearly.

I was able to hear heart beats race, some coming to a halt. Everything felt like I had new hearing and new vision. I began to hear the speeding heart rate from Greg and turning into a steady rate.

I saw Greg slowly returning to his human form, his legs soon become skinner and less hairier, his snout returning into his face. I would have seen the last of the transformation, but he had run off to a cabin stopping all of us from watching the de-transformation. I looked over to Sarah where she had whispered the word idiot under her breath. In my head I began to feel sorry for Greg; I walked toward the cabin he had run into.

I felt a tug at my arm. I crooked my head and saw Sarah with an expression my mother had given to me when she announced she was getting married. "Let him be, he won't listen," Sarah said. I shrugged her off.

"Seriously, if you were me you wouldn't let people suffer on their own, they need help! I'm not going to listen to you, he needs help!" I screamed and began walking. _I'm not going to listen to you _it reminded me of what I had said to my mother about George. I gave a tiny smirk.

In the distance I was able to hear the murmurs of Derek and Sarah. "Is she always like this?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, always," Derek's footsteps began coming closer to me.

I opened the cabin door and I heard the panting and crashing coming from the kitchen. "Greg?" I asked. I heard glass shatter to the floor with a cuss word right after. I followed the noises and I saw Greg with his back turned to me. He had no shirt and his hair was full of sweat. I stepped closer so I could stare at him from up front. His face features looked so broken. He had bags under his yellow-brown eyes, he smelled heavily of alcohol and smoke. My hand brushed up against his shoulder but he turned so I was facing his back once more.

"Greg…?" I started.

"No I don't need your pity or anyone else's. I don't need help, I don't need anyone's help!" his voice was groggy and sounded drunk. "All I need is me, and this bottle of beer." There was a large thump that hit the ground. He had fallen to his knees with his arms outstretched to floor as if he was looking for something. I yelped as he grabbed my ankle, now I was certain he was drunk.

The room began to light up again, most likely from the moon. I heard Greg sigh deeply and he began to change right in front of me. He had become a werewolf. He slammed me to the floor, I hissed in pain remembering a rock had hit me earlier.

Greg tried to bite me; I wondered if he had the same urges that I did. I pushed him off with the force of my legs and he went crashing into the glass and wood cabinets. I fumbled quickly to head out the door. He followed me outside and tried to grab me. In a second I was behind him, I didn't even remember moving that quickly. I pushed him with my right foot sending him to the floor.

He regained balance with his front paws. He howled to the moon up above. My head snapped as a shot rang out. It was Sarah with Derek. She shot again and Greg let out a sharp yelp, almost like a dog. I stepped forward but I heard a clink of silver. I looked down, it was the five pointed star that Greg had a few hours ago. I reacted on instinct and jumped on his back, and placed the necklace on him. I soon saw that his weight began to collapse under my pressure. Another large thump, I stepped off, to look at him he had fainted.

I looked to Sarah to see what I should do, but she rolled her eyes and walked back to her own cabin. I got scared and knelt with him. I looked at Derek in a feting cry of help. He saw the limp figure under me and rushed over. He quickly sprinted over to him and picked him up without the slightest struggle. I watched him as he took him to a beat up couch with claw and bite marks all over.

"He mostly likely had an overdose," Derek said, it was the first words he had said to me since I had attacked him.

"An overdose, of what?" I asked.

"Who knows, he looks like both an alcohol and drug addict," Derek answered.

I looked at the counter Derek was examining. It was filled with pills, some mashed brownish-greenish plants, and some empty bottles. I gagged who would be stupid enough to take all this stuff. It didn't fix your problems at all it made them worse, and it just ruined your body. My mind began to wonder off, but not for long once I saw Derek.

"De-rek!" I screamed as I saw him drinking from the beer bottle.

"What?" he asked in a dumfounded gesture. "C'mon Case, I'll be legal in a year not that long, besides the drinking age is just a suggestion."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was back to his usual self. I began to smell something in the room that caught my attention, it was blood. I looked at Greg, he was bleeding slightly from where I had kicked him, but this blood didn't smell good. The blood smelled foully of wet dog. It was weird that each time I could smell blood; I was only interested in Derek's.

"Sarah said we should go home?" I said in more of a question.

"Sure, whatever you say." Derek responded.

"Wait, you're not mad, that I made you come here for no reason, just so we could go back."

"Casey, Casey, Case I have finally realized I'm in a dream, actually in a nightmare cause I'm here with you," he said while gulping some of the beer bottle.

I narrowed my eyes and slapped upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Did you feel that? See we're not in a dream this actually happening!" I screamed. I looked at Derek realizing he had put the bottle down, and was looking at me intently. He had come closer to me and I shifted uncomfortably on the floor I was sitting in.

"We need to get out of here!" Sarah said jumping out of the door.

Derek came away from me and we looked at her. She had bags of stuff with her, most likely weapons. "Grab Greg and let's get out of here!" We looked at her in shock, but we bolted as soon as she shouted 'now.'

The weight of Greg against my back was awfully light; it was like carrying a backpack. We ran into the thick woods. I could hear screaming from the cabins and light appearing from them. Sarah soon started dashing quicker and Derek and I followed once more. We spotted the same truck we had left; Sarah must have re-filled the truck.

* * *

We had ended up in a motel at around five in the morning. Apparently the hunters figured out that Greg was a werewolf and that I was a vampire. I fell in the bed beside me. I noticed that Derek slumped in beside me; I quickly stood up.

"What, my back hurts and I don't feel like sleeping on the floor." Derek said.

I felt highly strange, and I didn't want anything to happen to him while I was asleep. He turned his back to me. Maybe just a little rest will calm me down. I lay on the bed beside him with my back turned; I soon fell asleep.

_I stared out into the open it looked all so familiar. My hands and my eyes trembled as I smelled a familiar scent it was there, but not quite there. My head turned slightly and by body motioned it to move more. I stared in front of me, my eyes felt like they were going to explode. I yelled out a sharp yell that could probably be heard through the whole area. _

_Bathory stood in front of me, though there was something different about her. Her eyes were not her usual red; they were blue, but full of tears. Her body was full of blood that was definitely not her own. The scent was a bit too sweet for hers. My fists clenched, but something about her dreaded appearance made me think twice about attacking. She fell to her knees covering her mouth with her two hands._

_"Help me!" She cried out in pain. At first I thought she was talking to me that was almost certain until she got up and walked, more like limped, through me. I freaked out; I was having another dream, or was it a memory. I turned behind me, my gaze not once leaving the woman in pain walking near the woods. _

_Another woman from out of the shadows, she looked familiar as well. "What do you want Bathory, I thought you didn't need my help, I thought I was a hag!" She yelled. _

_"Dorotta, you know I didn't mean it," She said. The way Dorotta looked was different; she looked younger about her early twenties. Was this before the previous dream/memory? "I need to ask you, what is this I'm becoming, why am I killing?" _

_"You are killing because you took the blood from a powerful demon, which I had my share of trouble taking. And you should be thankful you are powerful, rich, beautiful, what more do you need? Let me guess….love?" _

_"I just asked to be beautiful so I can get the man of my desire, but still it's not worth it, I have killed him and plenty of other maids around my household. I want to stop how do I reverse it?" _

_"There is no way to reverse this curse, might as well deal with your fate before you can kill yourself. If you want to stop, the only way is if you die."_

_"But I don't want to die, not yet, I still have much to live for."_

_"Then accept your fate and embrace from what you need to come. Trust me even if you do die, your soul will not be forgotten. The last human you see 1,500 years from now, give them your blood, your soul will continue on with them."_

_I sighed that is why I can't fully control myself. I felt being dragged out my dream by a rope once more into the not so comfy motel bed. _

I groaned and shifted my body so I was still lying down, but my body upheld by my elbows. I took a long, cold, hard blink. These dreams, didn't feel like dreams, but a bit more real, like if I was actually there. I quickly stood up and stared at Derek. He was still asleep. I stared out into his wound where I had hurt him. My hand traced the outline of his wound. It was better than before, it was healing. As I began to trace my fingers deeper into his neck; he groaned.

"Casey, get out of my room! It's me time!" He yelled. Figures, he was still in his sleep, and was most likely dreaming. I stood up and headed toward the restroom.

I drenched my face with the icy cold water and looked up. I saw the mirror that was all. No reflection, no face, not even an outline. I sighed; I wondered how demented I looked. I wondered about home. Would they accept us back? Would they accept…_**me**_? I wished there was someone out there I was able to trust. At home when I had a problem I would tell Emily or my mother, Nora, but they weren't here with me.

I was able to feel the sun set completely and my body soon relaxed and my breath grew calmer. I stepped outside where I saw from the balcony someone I didn't expect to be there, Greg. I stood there behind him unsure what to do. I barely knew this person, heck a few hours ago I had tackled him to the ground. "He cares for you, you know?" He said.

I took up the courage to walk up to him. His face stared out into the sky where the full moon had diminished and turned completely dark. I looked into his eyes they were brown, maybe hazel, but the way he looked was as if he didn't see anything. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, like the night before, but I spotted a bruise on him, most likely where I had kicked him.

It took me a couple of moments to register what he had just finished saying to me. "Who?" I simply responded back.

"That guy right there, Derek right?"

I stood there again frozen like a marble statue. It was the first time, hearing that come out of someone's mouth. _Derek caring for me? _Yeah right, it was delusional, fantasy, though I did wonder where he came up with that delirious conclusion. "How can you be certain?" I asked choosing my words carefully.

He looked at me for the first time and it was a look that was so intense I had to turn away. I felt his body move so he faced inside the room. He snickered a bit. "You can call it animal instinct."

He let out a small chuckle as I sat on the rim of the balcony. My mouth formed a silent o' as I finally got his remark, werewolf, animal, right. I looked at him and I saw him gazing at Sarah who already had woken up as well. "Sarah cares about you too." I responded; it seemed like the most appropriate thing to say.

I stared at him intently wondering what he would say next, but then I heard a familiar grunt. I looked back into the room, and then looked at the empty balcony. He had disappeared.

I walked into the room with much grace. I heard a small grunt once more from Derek. Sarah stood in front of him and from the looks of it she had dropped the bags on him so he would awake.

"Get up; it's a six hour drive back to your city."

The drive was a bit uncomfortable. No one spoke, but the tension between Sarah and Greg was nerve racking. Yelling, shouting, even the gunshots, would have been better than the loud beating of their hearts. I pushed myself forcefully onto the back of my seat as a young child would in their time of boredom.

I could sense Derek's stare. I looked away. I didn't want to deal with anybody right now. I had no idea why I had dragged him into this mess, it was foolish. I rested my head against the window pane. It was cold icy, it matched me, though it didn't relax. I could still feel his gaze.

"Yes," I managed out still looking out my window.

He didn't respond, but once I spoke, his gaze broke from me and he stared out his own window. The car began to slow down and I heard the sigh from Sarah. She stepped out of the car and went to the trunk to re-fuel the car.

I stepped outside as well to get some fresh air, and some leg room. The boys stayed in the car, most likely falling asleep. I felt an uneasy atmosphere coming from the direction we left. It was loud, but stealthy.

Before I knew it a Volvo stood in front of us. I looked at Sarah, her hand gripping her belt, where her gun was placed. Two men stepped out of the car. They looked about twenty-five, heck you call them handsome. They were both pale, and both had chocolate hair, brothers perhaps.

The taller of the two answered. "Do you fine ladies need some help?"

"We're fine thank you," Sarah said a bit too cold.

I heard a two doors opening and one slamming shut. "What the hell are you doing here?" Greg yelled already wanting to hurt them. I saw the coldness in his eyes, did he know them.

"You!" The brothers shouted.

"Back for another match, you lost last time," The tallest responded.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about that match! You bit me!"

"You begged for it, you wanted to be powerful!" The shortest said. "You deserved what my brother gave you!"

"Whatever, fags!" Greg said sternly.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye, well for a normal person, for me, it had happened in slow motion. I saw the brothers' aim for Greg and pushed him to the truck. Derek managed to push the shortest one off first and pinned him to the ground. Though something we did not expect, the youngest had a knife. He dug it into Derek's shoulder and ran.

Greg and the taller boy were still fighting. Sarah took into action and fired a shot into the air. They stopped abruptly and the tallest fled. Greg panting and full of sweat, was still not finished with releasing his outrage. He chased the other and I could see Sarah yelling and chasing after them as well.

"Greg, leave it!"

That left Derek, and I alone. I looked at him he was bleeding. I pushed my weight onto the truck gripping it tightly not wanting to hurt Derek right now. His body clashed with the floor. He was losing a lot of blood right now, it wasn't healthy. I bit my tongue.

I stepped near him, that's it, it was too much! My lips collided with his shoulder, I sucked his blood. I felt nails dig into my skin, and I parted. Derek was panting harder than ever. I picked him up and placed him on the back seat of the truck. I went running into the bags we packed and took a cloth. In a second the cloth was around him stopping the blood. I sighed in relief. I waited outside not wanting to smell Derek right now.

The night grew colder and still no sign of the others. I grew inpatient and I looked at Derek too see if he was all right. He was sitting up now and staring outside. I figured it was all right to step inside the car.

I sat beside him and waited for something. "Thank you." he whispered barely audible even for me.

Another hour passed and Derek fell asleep on my lap. He must have been really tired if he was doing this unconsciously. My hand stroked his unruly hair and placed the small strands behind his ear. My hand slowly went to his neck where I had bitten him again. His eyes shot up at me. He looked at me from above, though he didn't move. I continued to stroke his neck.

"Hey don't touch the erotic places!" He said.

"The what?"

"The erotic places, the back of my neck." He said grinning.

My eyes narrowed and I smirked. I took his head and pushed it off of my lap sending his body crashing onto the door. He laughed a bit and I did too. I noticed something about his face, it was sweet. Tiny bits of blood trickled down his lip. I shifted toward him. He didn't move. I closed my eyes and my lips brushed against his lower lip.

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY I UPLOADED THIS LATE! I had a lot on my mind and I have been really busy with my family, school, and friends, especially drama. Please review it might make me calm down! **


	6. Horrifying

Derek's POV

I felt her crash upon my lips and my eyes blasted out of my head. It felt strange, watching her nibble my lower lip and hungrily suck the blood. I was able to tell she was holding back, making the sweet blood digestion, not so sweet, a kiss, in other words. My eyes quickly as they shot open, closed. Like any teenage boy, or any guy for that matter, stuck in this dilemma, kissed back. Somehow with ease and grace, I was dominant, on top. My right hand slithered down to her waist making sure I touched every single part of her body, my left traveled to her cheek. My tongue licked her lips begging for her entrance. The human side of Casey must have reacted, as she let me pass. Our tongues began to dance rather than fight, unlike my other kisses, this was sweet and passionate. I heard her moan.

Once I heard her, I began to realize something. I Derek Venturi was kissing Casey McDonald, sure, I had fantasized about kissing her once or twice, try five times, but something about it being real, made my head wander. Senses were brought back to me as I felt sharp pain inside my mouth. I felt blood coming out of my tongue, but the pain subsided as Casey began to drink it.

I heard two doors slam and Casey shifted under me. "Great, just great, I have to go chase after this dumbass, and you too are making out!" Sarah yelled.

I removed myself from Casey so I was sitting back upon the chair. I looked at Greg; he was grinning and trying to hold in the laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was his deal. I looked over at Casey. Her hand placed close to her mouth trying to conceal the fact that was she licking the remains of blood off her lips.

Another hour passed and time seemed to be on our side. The sun had not come up yet and it was nearly seven in the morning already, which meant the winter, was nearing. We passed the city limits, which meant thirty minutes we would be home. I still couldn't believe, Casey had dragged me to who knows where and we were going back for no reason. Casey was always taking the safe side, but she would never accomplish anything like that. She had to live a little at least.

We passed our school, fifteen minutes left. I eyed Casey she was playing with her fingers. She seemed nervous, but not completely. If she was she would have been asking for a paper bag by now or maybe not. I eyed her chest, it wasn't moving up or down; she wasn't breathing. Though her skin wasn't turning red, or purple from the lack of oxygen, she was still pale.

I wondered what the family would think of us coming back. I knew they would accept Casey, they always accepted her. No matter what she did, even if she got pregnant or killed someone, they would be okay with it. But if I ever stepped out of line, they wouldn't hesitate to kick me out of the house.

I looked at the clock inside the old truck, seven o'clock, the family was still asleep since it was a Sunday, I think. I couldn't say what day it was for sure.

We turned a street, ten minutes left. I couldn't believe I was nervous about this. If I was shaking and twitching in my seat; imagine how Casey was must have been feeling. The ride seemed to be going quickly, as if fate was against me.

We turned two more streets, great three minutes left. I couldn't do this. We turned a corner to arrive on our street. I turned over to Casey, I heard her whisper. "Three, two, one," there it was our house.

We stepped outside of the truck and stepped into our front lawn. "Now you two play nice," Greg said grinning most likely, from what he had seen earlier.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

The two hunters looked at each other in the truck. "Around," Sarah answered before driving out into the deserted street. Casey and I looked at each other. It took a while to register that we were here. I looked over at Casey to take the first step, no, I had to be the strong one here. I grabbed her arm and led her to the back entrance of the house.

"I can't do this," she said stepping back.

"Casey, c'mon it's now or never," I said trying to pull her. It was no use she wouldn't budge; it was like she wasn't even trying to break from me. "How about never," she said quickly she said turning around.

"Casey," I said my voice stern but soft, "Don't tell me we came back for nothing. You said it yourself, you wanted to come here; you're the one that wanted to come home."

Before I knew it once I blinked she was already turning the doorknob to step inside the house. She was quick, but of course, she was a vampire.

I walked in behind her. The lights were out and the house appeared to be empty. It reminded me of the first time we left together. I stopped in my tracks; it wasn't supposed to be together. It was supposed to be me or her never together; I knew that much when I left with her. But leaving with her was probably, now that I think about it, a bit smart. Still, together, I kissed her for crying out loud, but she doesn't see it that way! I can't love Casey, I just can't! It's stupid it's…love.

I opened my eyes to look at Casey she slowly crept up the stairs and I followed her. We didn't say anything and we avoided eye contact. All we did was look around the house. Sure we weren't gone for that long, but it felt like ages since we were here.

Casey stood at the foot of her door, trembling to reach for the doorknob. I gave her a reassuring sigh and pushed the door to open it for her. There was a lump on the bed that was in the shape of a body. I blinked and Casey was at the foot of the bed already. I don't think I would ever get used to that.

"Casey!" A small teen yelled.

"Lizzie," Casey yelled.

Hugs, cries, and shrills of excitements were erupted from the room. I figured that I would leave them alone for their moment. I crept slowly to my own room, there was a lump on my bed; actually there was a lump on the floor too. I slowly crept up to the lumps. I watched overhead. Marti and Edwin were asleep and around their eye sockets was red skin. It seemed as if they had just finished crying.

I kicked Edwin's side. "Hey Ed, guess who's here?' I asked. The lump shifted, and even louder scream than Lizzie came from Edwin and Marti. Marti jumped out of bed and Edwin struggled to get off the floor. Marti yelled my name over and over again, and Edwin was buried into the side of my arm, but not hugging me respecting my own bubble. I heard the floor shuffle from the other room, and Lizzie stood at my doorway to give me a hug. Casey followed behind her, Edwin and Marti raced to hug her. Tears were everywhere. I could even feel something warm gliding down my own cheeks.

Heavier shuffling footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. Nora and my father stood at the doorway. Their mouth hanging and their eyes filled with complete shock. They ran to us in their bathrobes in the same fashion the others had run to us.

Nora hugged her daughter fiercely and placing her head on top of Casey's. "Casey," She began to cry. "We missed you so much," She said sobbing loudly.

I looked at Casey she should have been crying with them, but she wasn't. She had a face of relief, but her eyes were completely dry. George was the only one not saying anything at all, he narrowed his eyes at me, and the children silently left the room. We were soon left alone, just with the parents.

"Where have you too been?" George asked sternly.

"We went out; I thought Casey had told you two?" I said trying to achieve my most innocent face.

George's eyes darted to Casey. I guessed he figured wherever we went we must have been together. Casey was expected to crack as she always did when we did stupid stuff together. I flinched a bit; there was that word again…together. No Derek, focus! You can't think of this right now. I looked over at Casey where she had sat on my bed. She appeared not be faced by their stare, she just stared back. This wasn't like her.

"Mom, George, whatever you're thinking, forget about it," Casey said bowing her head. Was she serious? Was she actually going to tell them what happened? Or was she about to lie. She continued.

"I forced Derek, to come with me, to the states,"

"The states?' Nora asked.

"I got accepted to New York University, and I didn't want to go alone. The reason I didn't want to take you was because well you have embarrassed me," Casey said looking at her putting on the most innocent face she could manage. Though what she had said must have gotten to Nora because her face had suddenly dropped. She took down Nora, and Casey bowed her head. Her eyes though quickly went to me as signaling for my turn to approach George. Great, you got the easy one.

"Dad, you know I wasn't going to miss the chance to flirt with college state girls."

George bowed his head while trying to hold it up with his index finger and thumb at the bridge of his nose. "You should have at least called!" He yelled. "What about school? You didn't even bother to tell them you were going to be out!"

"Dad, you're mad about school?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm furious that once again this is your fault!" He yelled.

"George, I don't understand we didn't do anything illegal!" Casey yelled.

Yes, Casey, if you count out murdering people, having a gun, drinking underage, yes we didn't do anything illegal. "Casey, don't you understand?" George began.

"Derek, time after time, he does the most reckless things, now how am I supposed to believe him. For all we know you guys could have been killed!" George yelled.

"But we weren't," Casey stated. She was right we weren't, but both of us had been close to being dead. I looked at Nora she stepped out of the room.

George took one last glance at the both us and stepped outside of the room slamming the door on his way out. I could hear them arguing as they stepped down the stairs. It was the first time I had seen George this angry at me.

"Wow Casey who knew you were such a good actress?" I said turning toward her. Her eyes were half lidded and something smelled like it was burning. I looked outside to the window, it was open and something larger was appearing out of it. The sun began to fill the room. I ran to window shutting it tightly closed and threw all my jackets over it to cover the sun. I gave a sigh, but pretty soon I was running again.

Casey had passed out onto the floor. Great, just great how was I supposed to explain this? I picked her up, and threw her onto my bed. She rested into her position, where she laid her folded hands on her chest while laying perfectly straight and still.

Seriously, how was I supposed to say this to people? I could barely admit it to myself. She was gorgeous; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was dragging into me into her, and I couldn't look away. I was able to feel my head leaning lower to hers and I couldn't stop it. The door creaked revealing a small opening and three small kids. They all stepped inside and took caution especially from Casey's sleeping form. It seemed that I was able to move away from Casey at this moment.

"Seriously where did you guys go?" Lizzie asked. "Mom was about to put your faces on milk cartons."

I looked at each at every one of them. Should I actually tell them? They wouldn't believe me, shit I barely believed myself. Edwin sat on a bean bag on the floor while removing a neatly folded paper from his pocket. He began to read out loud.

"Family, we have been here much too long. My life is changing more than any of you will understand. I can't come back; I am too different from all of you. I leave this house hoping you will be okay with my decision. Love Casey," Edwin finished.

"You're lucky we didn't show this to the parents," Edwin said putting it back in his back pocket.

I remembered that Casey had written the note just before we had left. Damn her, I thought I told her not to leave evidence behind when you sneak out. I noticed that Casey was clutching the sheets on her left hand, but I only noticed because everyone else was sitting down.

Lizzie eyed Casey then me, and then back again. "Did you two you know," she said turning red, "fall in love," she finished darkening.

I almost tripped at her words. "What?" I screamed.

Edwin stood up and rested his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "Derek, it's only obvious that you two have feelings for each other." Edwin said.

"Yeah, Smerek, I even knew. Why else would you help Casey when she was a va-" I covered her mouth before she could finish. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I could hear the muffled cries of Marti on my hand, but when Lizzie spoke the room went silent.

"Well whatever is going on between you two, it's your business not ours."

I couldn't believe these three. I mean how I can love Casey. Sure she was gorgeous, but I'm not that shallow. There was more to Casey than just looks, that's the first thing I learned from meeting her. She was the type of person who fought for what she thought was right, she always got her way, she was a perfectionist, they way her jokes were never funny, but you couldn't help but laugh, the way she loved to cling on you and never let go. Oh shit…maybe they were right.

I looked at Casey sleeping. Casey and me…?

"Hey what's this about Casey never being the same?" Edwin asked.

I made a slight noise indicating him that I didn't catch what he had said. He repeated again. I was about to answer, but then a small moan erupted from someone's mouth. "Derek?" Casey whined in her sleep.

The rest of the day went from weird to awkward. Nora kept pestering me, asking why Casey was in my room. She suspected something. You couldn't hide anything from her, just like my old mom. Though their suspicions faded only because they had to buy groceries or something like that; I was too preoccupied on not letting them enter my room.

I was on the computer as I watched Casey sleeping. It was almost sun set, so she should have been waking up soon. I heard her whimper in her sleep and clutch the sheets. She was sweating; it was odd only because the room was awfully chilled. I stepped close to her.

Her cheeks were red; I panicked and ran to the bathroom to obtain a wash cloth for her head. As I stepped back into the room, the sheets were a mess, and there was no sign of Casey. The room had become dark which made it difficult to see. I scanned the room with much difficulty until I spotted two red eyes at the corner of the room.

The eyes danced over to me until they were under my chin. A voice rang out in my ears. "Derek, oh Derek," The voice said soothingly. I stumbled backwards hitting my door. "Derek, I need you," The voice said again. I went closer to the voice. I couldn't resist it, it was enchanting, heart throbbing. "Derek, oh Derek," the voice said again. Being so lose the red eyes illuminated the face. It was Casey. She looked beautiful like this. She came closer. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any jeans, only her black underwear. Her black shirt still hung on her though. This sight was a bit shocking to see.

I stumbled backwards onto the bed. I felt the bed shift and deepen. "Derek, I need you, don't you want me? I know you love my legs, c'mon don't be shy," She said as she sat on her knees. Her ice hands touched mine to guide them to her legs. Her legs were freezing cold against the roughness of my warm hands.

She began to climb on me. If anybody walked in, this situation would seem rather compromising. Hopefully no one would walk in.

Casey began to guide her lips down to my neck. She blew cold air slightly on my neck sending shivers on my spine and down to my arms. She nibbled on my neck for an instant. Then she bit and the sensation sent my hormones flying. Casey was so beautiful at this moment, I needed her. She was the one. Blood was staining the clothes and sheets, I didn't care.

The room was soon filled with light. I heard Casey hiss, and she turned her head the opposite direction. A fourteen year old teen stood at the door. "Holy sh-" He said. I grabbed his arm and threw him back in to the hallway slamming the door on him. I turned to Casey but nothing was there. All that was left in the room was the swaying motions of the curtains, and the open window.

"Stupid Edwin," I said under my breath while kicking the bed. I laid there. There was something I realized right about now. I was addicted to her bite. I had no idea when this happened but all I knew was that it felt like an adrenaline rush in my emotions.

I heard glass shattering and whimpering from the other room. "Casey!" I shouted. I ran out into the hallway into her room. The room should have been dark, but it was bright red. Her eyes were still red illuminating the room. Casey was there in the center. She had knocked down her dresser. I noticed that she still wasn't wearing jeans and her shirt was torn up in the places every guy would want to see.

Her physical body was different. Her ears were razor sharp, and her jaw hung low, her hands were filed to a point where they could cut through metal. Even through this appearance she was memorizing.

I stepped near her without hesitation, she hissed at me showing her fangs. I took a step back around her, but then took another step forward. She turned away from me, and dug her fangs into her pillow in agony. I couldn't leave her like this.

I crouched on the floor. She saw me and flew right toward me. She dug her nails in my shoulder and I hissed in pain. I waited for the sweet bite.

"Derek come with me, I need you." She whispered.

I don't know why I did it, but somehow my lips found a way to hers. I let go quickly though. "I will, I will be here for you," I said. My voice sounded different, a bit demented, a bit horrifying. Or was it just an excuse to kiss her again?

I crashed into her lips again fiercely and the red room turned completely dark.


	7. Breathing

Casey's POV:

My body felt lifeless in his arms. I knew I shouldn't have been kissing him, it was wrong. Though once I knew where the kiss was going, I didn't stop it. I could tell he was yearning for the kiss, it was so passionate. I felt my body move under his arms and pretty soon we were lying on my bed. I think the reason why I didn't stop this kiss was because it was the only source of comfort I had right now. All I wished for more than ever at this moment was for someone to hold me close and say it would be okay. So here I was with Derek Venturi, him kissing me passionately, his fingers roaming my body. Me? I was just playing along. The hotter the kiss became the more I wanted to bite him, but I couldn't, not like this. So to hold the urge back I fought with his tongue.

We parted lips and my eyes fluttered slowly open. He looked at me and curled his head onto my chest. It was an act I wasn't familiar with Derek, anyone for that matter. "Glad to have you have back Case," He said nudging my chest.

Even though on how much I hated being this creature it came with its benefits. Like when I could hear someone's heart beat from hundreds of feet away, the way I could hear every noise separately, the way I could hear Derek's voice change after the kiss.

His voice wasn't anything like his usual rebellious tone. This sounded broken and without reason. I moved slightly to look at Derek's face. He looked back. His eyes weren't chocolate anymore; they had gray mixtures in them. His face began to enclose my own slowly for another kiss.

"Casey?" Nora yelled. Derek didn't get off of me he was still kissing me. I clutched his shoulder, making sure to dig my nails in him, and pushed him slightly, but apparently my push had made him fall onto the floor.

That was odd; I didn't hear my mother coming. Was I so caught up in the moment with Derek that I didn't hear her loud footsteps? No it couldn't be there must have been another explanation. My mother looked at me oddly. Of course any mother would? Wouldn't you react the same way if you saw your daughter groping a man half naked? I would.

She came near me and acted a bit more aggressive than I would have imagined. "Why don't you put some clothes on?" It was a question it was a demand. I quickly grabbed the nearest jeans and t shirt and threw them over me. She grabbed my arm and led me downstairs to the living room. As we quickly shuffled down the stairs I was able to hear Derek's distort footsteps following behind.

My mother threw me on the sofa and looked above. She narrowed her eyes at me. I didn't know why, but this gesture wanted me to attack her. "Casey, explain now."

I didn't respond back. I looked back into her eyes waiting to see who would blink first. Apparently I did, as the sofa sank from the weight of Derek's body, startling me for a bit. My mother placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Nora," I carefully began using her first name, "there's something I need to tell you first before I can explain." I said looking straight into her eyes. "I'm not who you think am right now."

"I'm thinking if you don't tell me what was going on up there; both of you are going to be in loads of trouble." She was serious she hadn't used that stern voice on me in a while. George and the others were listening carefully in the kitchen and their hearts speed raised a level or two.

"Do you notice anything different about me?"

"What?"

"Casey, don't" Derek said placing a hand on my knee looking at me. There it was again that strange voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to my mother.

"You might not believe me, but I'm not human…anymore…I'm" I paused.

"You're what Casey?"

"I'm a vampire." I blurted out. The room turned silent. All I could hear was the hearts racing in the background. My mother looked at me with worried eyes. I could tell already what she was thinking; she didn't need to say anything more. About five seconds later I heard two barely teens, Edwin and Lizzie, laughing in the background.

"Good one Casey," Edwin said.

"Yeah Case, whatever you were doing upstairs it must be bad to cover it up with such an awful lie." Lizzie stated.

"It's not a lie!" I screamed defensively.

"Casey a vampire that's a good one," George said.

"I'm telling the truth!" I screamed louder. "Mom, do you actually believe I can pull off this lie!" I said finally letting out the breath I was holding ever since Derek had kissed me.

"Casey, I think you need to calm down." Nora said placing a hand on my shoulder. I was breathing, no panting at this moment now.

"No, not until you believe me!" I yelled slapping her hand away and standing up. I could see Derek standing up as well and placing his hands on my shoulders. From his look he knew what was happening at this instant.

Oh man! This was stupid; I pushed him away onto the sofa. I heard cries and voices of concerns in the background as I tried to regain my composure. I began to inhale sharp smells; my body was looking for that one smell I couldn't resist. My eyes locked onto his. I struggled to look away, but I couldn't.

I dashed to him and bit into his neck boiling with blood. I heard the family scream. Blood ran down onto the carpet. I felt myself being tugged away by Derek's blow to the stomach and George's forceful pulling on my back. I licked my lips slowly, savoring the last traces of blood.

The family looked at me with eyes full of terror. The room should have been silent, but it wasn't. I could hear the hearts of everyone around me. The sobbing cries coming from Marti, and the heavy panting from Derek were what set me off the edge.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Forgiveness was out of the question that was for sure. "I…I have to go!" I screamed.

In a second I was in my room once more. I kicked the heavy piles of items scattered on my floor, making my way to the window. I heard several footsteps coming upstairs. I watched as Derek made his way to my room first still dripping with blood on his neck.

"Casey," He began. He started to talk, but I was too preoccupied trying to control my anger of not hitting him. _This wasn't Derek!_ It wasn't him. He wouldn't be here trying to comfort me. He would be the last one ever to be here! I began to look in his eyes and an epiphany hit me.

Ever since I had become this vampire this creature, memories began to come to me, making mysteries into answers. I tried to remember a certain memory as voices were soon flooded in my head. There was a dream I had about this. That infatuation was, key to gaining blood from others, and it was able to be used when the vampire had a strong connection to its victim.

Was this what Derek had obtained? No, we never had a strong connection. Yet again, he knew me so well. He knew what bugged me; he knew my favorite show, my favorite food, drink, color, place, he knew everything. And it was vice versa as well.

I looked back at him. His eyes were showing full concern over me. How hated that look. I did the first thing that came to mind with my new body. I stretched out my hand and punched directly in the face. He took a couple of steps back.

"Casey, what the fuck was that for!" he yelled.

He looked back with his chocolate eyes. He was back. The family reached the doorway watching us. My mother who had barely noticed the mess around us fretted over the situation a bit more. My mother stepped toward me hesitantly and slowly. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my body relax as she pulled me into her embrace. I smelled her from instinct. Good, she didn't smell anywhere near as good as Derek.

I let her hug me, and I hugged back wishing for a mere instant that I had Derek's embrace instead of hers. Well why wouldn't I? He had already been through so much with me. My mother pulled away from me to look at my appearance.

Judging by her sudden reaction she must have barely realized how much my body had changed over the occurrences over the last few days. "Casey you need help," the first words that escaped from her mouth.

I watched her as she frantically went to my phone to dial a number. The others still looking keeping their eye on me made me fell less than welcomed. I heard small footsteps approach me and the small creature otherwise known as Marti hugged me tightly her head falling just above my waist.

"Case-y you promised you weren't going to attack," She sobbed I felt the wetness on my shirt as she pulled away to look at my face.

"I'm sorry Marti," I said hugging her.

I heard the slight click of the phone cutting off; I turned to my mother. "Their coming to get help," She said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Great, the only help that was going to come for me were some guys with needles and a straight jacket. I gave my mother a disapproving look before stepping out of my own room. I felt their bodies tense up as I left, I grinned.

Derek's footsteps came following. I thought to myself if I would have to punch him again.

"Casey wait, she's just trying to help," He said. I halted as I touched the doorknob. His voice was still the same. I turned to look at him.

"Derek, are you voicing concern," I said speaking my thoughts out loud.

His voice grew stern that was the Derek I knew. "No, it's just that, I can see where she's coming from." What was he talking about? His grew closer to me and I made sure not to breathe around him. He touched my face. "I know how she feels when sees you in pain."

Was this really Derek? His voice had sounded the same, his eyes were still neutral. What brought this strange action? I felt his hand wrap around my own, he was so warm. I fought back the urge not to bite as his collar shifted to reveal his bite marks. "I just wanted to say is that….I l-lo-."

I soon felt his lips crash against mine. I fluttered my eyes closed. Even though he never finished what he was trying to say, he tried. We broke loose; the kiss had only lasted about five seconds.

"Casey, don't go not after what we've been through," he said resting his head on my shoulder. I wanted to believe him; I wanted to believe that it was going to be okay if I stayed. But, I didn't. I couldn't stay here anymore.

"I have to go," I sated simply.

"Why?"

"No one understands me."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know just far away from here."

"Take me with you." He said looking into my eyes now.

I stared away from his gaze. I pushed him off to walk into the living room. I clutched my arms protectively over my chest and sat down on the sofa. Derek walked over beside me but instead of sitting on his favorite chair he sat next to me.

"Can we talk about what happened?" He asked looking at the ground.

"Which part?" I asked still not wanting to meet his gaze.

"The..kiss." He said.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"You kissed back!"

"What was I supposed to do?" I said half screaming to meet his gaze. He gave me his signature smirk. He did this on purpose. "Why do you want to go with me?"

"I already told you," he said.

"Correction you tried to tell me, but you gave up and kissed me, wouldn't be the first time actually." I stated.

"I kissed you other times?" He asked.

I bowed my head. Right, he didn't know what he was doing back then. I shook my head signaling that I was just joking. "I just still can't believe we've been through so much." I said.

"I know vampires, werewolves, death, some crazy chick, and a stoner, good fun I say." Derek said leaning against the couch. I gave a small chuckle and looked at my feet. I heard sirens outside the window and ran toward the window to look. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and Nora stood looking at me full of tears.

"Go, Casey, go," She said crying.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"Casey your three months from being eighteen I think you can handle your own choices, now go, I'll tell them it was just a false alarm." Nora said throwing a bag at me.

"But mom," I can't believe she was doing this. I turned quickly as the doorbell rang.

I heard footsteps come down toward us. Edwin had a bag on him as well and threw it at Derek. "Go Derek, your eighteen already." George said.

I began to let tears explode my eyes and ran to hug my mother. "I heard you and Derek, this is something we can't deal with but you two, now go." She said. The doorbell rang again and voices were heard from the other side.

I gave everyone one last hug and headed out the back door. Derek and I made it down the street. I heard the familiar voices of my mother. "Sorry, false alarm, I must have had too many drinks." She said half laughing half nervous.

I gave a weak smile and we made it down the corner running. I heard a car screech in front of us. There inside the truck sat Greg and Sarah. They looked at us. We both stepped in the car and drove off into the night.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

I trailed down the empty cemetery dressed in black clothes. How long has it been five, fifty, a hundred years? Who know I lost count after he had passed away. I walked toward a familiar place. Things had changed so much. I had seen my parents again when I was twenty-five, that's something good right? Then again I saw their faces ten years later. I remember the first time I went to go visit them I still had my seventeen year old appearance. They were shocked to see me that way, and to see Derek much older.

The rain began to hit my face and I enjoyed every second of it. I had spent traveling a lot. Killing my own kind, helping others along my journey was the biggest adventure ever. Things that only happened in fairy tales and books had all happen to me.

I walked toward the shadiest area. I placed a yellow rose on her grave, Sarah's grave. I smirked when I put the flower down. We were always fighting, and arguing it made me feel happy that I had someone to take my anger out on. Now that I think about it our fights were meaningless. In the end she had died, age thirty five. She gave her life to save Greg, when he was going mad under the full moon.

Next to that grave was Greg's I placed a yellow rose beside his. I still remember he was the first one to mention that Derek had loved me. We grew to be close friends, I had figured out he was just like an Edwin if you count out all the drugs and alcohol. Age, thirty six, dead, he had committed suicide when he found out he was the cause of Sarah's death. It was difficult to bear for Derek and I too seeing two friends die. Though his death was reasonable, the day before Sarah's death he had proposed to her, who knew she wouldn't live to walk down the aisle.

I began walking forward to an isolated area. I looked at the grave. It read.

_Derek Venturi _

_1990-2051_

_Beloved friend and husband _

I crouched down onto the floor placing a red rose beside him. He had died and a part of me wishes that I could have helped him. Though I didn't want to give him my blood, I didn't want to give him the same burden I had. I don't think I could bear if I saw Derek become a vampire. I lay on the cold grass now underneath me.

I really miss him. He had told me so many things, while I was with him. He said I was beautiful, I was perfect; he said I was the perfect wife. He even let me suck his blood every day. I gave a tiny smirk at this. He was the only one that understood me and always treated me like how he used to. He continued to tease me; he continued to argue with me, just so I could feel like it was home.

"Excuse me, but we're going to close, for the night." Some man said. I didn't even look up at him I had heard him right when I had stepped onto the cemetery. I stood up and started walking back into the middle of nowhere in the rain. I looked up into the cloudy night sky, and removed my coat to let the cold air hit me.

_**That moment that significant moment made me into what I am today. Even though people call me a monster, a non-human I don't care. The monster, I don't know why it happened; all I know is that it changed my life forever. I, Casey McDonald, tell you my story some say it's a happy one. Others say it's a cruel one. **_

_**My life I could say began at that point because I discovered things I never dreamed possible. I found adventure, grief, fear, and most importantly I found love. Whatever happens to me now, I really don't care. I have lost everything worth living for. Though I wouldn't say living is the right word. I'm dead, but at the same time I'm not. **_

_**I know somewhere out there death will finally reach me. Blood, doesn't taste the same as used to, the sun is brighter, the dark is clearer, I will die and I will wait for that moment. **_

_**That significant moment will come and end my monstrosity, my curse, **_

_**my sweet bloody urge.**_

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the readers that stuck with me till the end. I hope you liked the story. This is my last chapter hence the title. Please review!!!


End file.
